kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasma
''Super Smash Bros.'' series (Trophy) |type = Elemental |hat = Platinum crown with a greenish blue gem at the crest with large plumes of yellow-green plasma. Kirby turns pale in Kirby Super Star and green in its remake. |elements = Electric |powers = None |icon = |enemies = Plasma Wisp, Plugg |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Plasma Wisp, Plugg }} Plasma is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, first seen in Kirby Super Star. General Information Plasma is somewhat similar to Spark in the sense that the two abilities focus on green electricity/plasma. The differences between the two is similar to the Freeze and Ice abilities (or the Fire and Burning abilities) in that the two abilities have different styles of attack. Plasma would be a more projectile attack, while Spark is more stationary. As of Kirby: Squeak Squad, however, the Spark ability has shown elements of Plasma, such as rotating the +Control Pad to build up an electrical blast that can pass through walls and damage enemies. Unlike other abilities, Kirby stores up energy every time the +Control Pad is pressed (in Star Allies, he does this when the controller is shaken as well.) As more power builds, the stronger the projectile Kirby will fire, and at maximum power Kirby's body begins to glow, covered in an electrical "shield". If the shield is not fired it acts as a force field that protects him from projectiles, enemies, and other such baddies. At full charge, Plasma Wave's range is essentially infinite, and the projectile travels until it hits an enemy or wall. This makes it the furthest-hitting Copy Ability in the game, not counting single-use ones like Crash, or Magic in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Kirby passively loses one charge per second if he has any built up. When any projectile is fired, all the built-up charges are expended. To gather charges without actually moving, have Kirby guard to fix his position, then press the directional buttons. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby stores one charge per +Control Pad button pressed; Kirby Super Star registers simultaneous button presses as distinct, so up/left, down/right, etc. would count as 2 charges each. However, in Kirby Super Star Ultra, he stores one charge each time the player presses +Control Pad buttons. Thus, Kirby Super Star Ultra would count those simultaneous inputs as 1 charge each, halving the effective speed in which Plasma can be charged. This has a significant effect on Plasma's power in both games; in Kirby Super Star, it is considered very desirable to have against bosses, while in Kirby Super Star Ultra, it is used more often on the field. Plasma does not exhibit passive charge loss nor give the Plasma Shield at full charge in Kirby Air Ride, and Kirby cannot charge the Air Ride Machine without firing the full charge built up on the gauge, since both actions share the same button. Plasma's attacks were merged into the Spark ability in Kirby's Return to Dream Land; Spark now possesses several of Plasma's attacks, including the Plasma Barrier and Wave Cannon at full charge. Despite this form of Spark appearing in both Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, Plasma still makes a reappearance in Kirby Star Allies, ''replacing spark. The former also has some additional moves. It uses the redesigned hat seen in ''Kirby Air Ride, but doesn't turn Kirby green. Plugg appears as its friend, rather than Plasma Wisp. The name of the ability, Plasma, is derived from the real-life state of matter with the same name, usually an ionized gas with unique properties. Strong electrical charges are often associated with it. Move Set Attacks All built-up charges are expended when any projectiles are fired. Damage Values In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Plasma appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *As Plasma was originally a palette swap of Fire and Ice, it is usually taken after the latter's common appearance, with glowing, static crystals forming out of its hat. However, it was still a palette swap of Fire rather than Ice in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, turning the crystallized electricity into flowing sparks of electric flame. This makes it nearly indistinguishable from the original ability cap of Spark, with the only difference being a modified, golden zig-zag band and triangular light-green gem based on the one he had from Kirby Air Ride. In addition, the remake recolored Kirby's skin green, whereas he was a pale-ish pink in the original version (a similar color was redistributed to Mirror). *Plasma is one of two abilities in Kirby Air Ride to not appear in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the other being Freeze. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Plasma was unveiled on November 6, 2017 to have been the fifth place winner.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/927604010181328896 Nintendo of America Twitter Artwork Image:Plasma.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Plasma.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery KSS_Plasma_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Plasma Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' (canceled) Plasma kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (trophy) KSSU_Plasma.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Screen shot 2011-10-02 at 6.14.57 PM.png|As of Kirby's Return to Dream Land, almost all of Plasma's attacks are absorbed into the Spark ability Plasma Ability Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Image:KSS Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Kirby plasma trophy 3812.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Image:Plasma Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Plasma_Kirby_Super_Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Plasmaicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:PlasmaIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' PlasmaiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' PlasmaIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Milky Way Wishes) References Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Elemental Copy Ability